


All That Glitters

by omnomeevee



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, It got sappy, M/M, Mafia NCT, it was supposed to be dramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 11:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21301376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnomeevee/pseuds/omnomeevee
Summary: A young man who could steal anything he wants, for several years has been running on the high of it.A mobster looking for another distraction, kept searching in the wrong places and people.One night of conversation turned into a string of events where two worlds reconnect at a different juncture and a few unexpected turns brought the outcome to a new start.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	All That Glitters

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as just an idea for the general vibe I got when I listened to No Manners when the Super M album dropped.  
I had a lot of fun writing it either way, and really like how it turned out, even if it took a turn on it's own as I wrote it.  
It took so long to write that WayV's album came out and Face to Face influenced where the story went as well! (After the fourth set of ***)

When they met, Ten sat across the dimly lit bar from him. There was a lingering smell of smoke from the night’s influx of rich, obscure cigars from various countries and a hum of low, classical music. Most nights, Ten would only spend a few hours sipping on a drink - far more alcoholic than the watered down liquids given to most of the bar goes here - an upper hand he had gotten used to. Yet that night, Ten stayed, eyes locked on what looked like could be his next good time, at least for the night. The man who caught his eye was swirling a glass of what looked like whiskey, and Ten couldn't help but notice Taeyong taking glances every chance he could. Ten watched for a while, taking him in and he liked what he saw, figuring it would be okay to let his mind wander some.

His shirt was unbuttoned, spare the single one done in the middle, made from a cheap material. Ten knew, considering he wore a similar shirt, just far more expensive; all buttons done except for the top two. His hair was dyed a bright red, or at least it had been, and had since faded. And even though his hair hung in his face, Ten could tell he was stunning; a sharp jawline and defined features. Dark eyes seemed to grow more curious as Ten watched. Taeyong downed the last of his drink, lifting himself up from his seat and sauntering toward him after a few more minutes. If Ten hadn't already found him attractive, the way he walked sealed the deal. It was effortless, smooth - as if that were any way to describe someone's way of walking - and made it seem like he was floating. The lack of buttoning allowed the shirt to fall slightly off his shoulders, exposing more skin then Ten was expecting. It made Ten get lost in a few inappropriate thoughts, but he was able to keep his head on right. When he leaned against the bar, Ten sat back in the bar stool, the confidence radiating off of Taeyong almost sickening. His hair fell to the side, the notch in his eyebrow became apparent and Ten smiled a bit.

He was trouble.

And Ten lived for trouble.

“Care for a drink?” Taeyong hummed, his voice much like the honey that carried on his breath from the whiskey.

Ten nodded to his own glass, a light rejection that Taeyong took well. With a whisk of his hand, the bartender set down another glass of whiskey, sliding it to Taeyong. “On me.” Ten shot another devilish smile. Taeyong figured Ten was a regular. Ten knew the bartender would never argue a request from Ten, or he’d had to face his boss; and that never ended particularly well when the ‘favorite child’ was upset.

Taeyong sat down, nursing the alcohol that was given to him. Ten kept the conversation going, flirting evident despite Taeyong’s confidence fading. He eyed Ten’s every move. The way his silk shirt hung off him perfectly, clinging in the appropriate spots, accentuating his body well. When the sleeves fell, Taeyong counted the dainty chain bracelets that hung from his wrists. A jewel clad watch and three expensive rings on his fingers glinted in the lighting, setting a sparkle in Taeyong’s eyes. He had far more money than his humble explanations led on, and Taeyong was itching to get his hands on something.

He did it often, though normally it was with people not so close to his age, aside form a few stragglers. Mainly old, rich men who were unhappy with their ease in life always fell for a young, wild looking Taeyong. He’d buy a few drinks for them (straight, never mixed) and wait for the chance to play with something that he saw fitting. A couple longing looks later and he had the item in his possession. He’d excuse himself, joking about how he couldn’t wait to get back and then disappear without a trace. Women tended to be a bit harder, therefore they weren’t targets as often. A few lucky chances with some, but more often than not, the only thing of value they had was their wedding band, and they never parted with that very easily.

But something about Ten drew him in. He noticed small details he never paid much mind to on other nights. The way his black hair sat, a bit choppy, yet still well groomed. Taeyong had thought he was wearing makeup, but as he looked longer, he realized his skin really was that flawless and golden, naturally. He smiled brightly, almost childlike, but his eyes were devilish; heavily lidded and soft, batting eyelashes here and there, feigning some type of naive innocence. So as he got lost in his thoughts and wondering what this man’s full story was, he had forgotten his original tactic. Too quickly, the time passed and Ten let himself be excused, ensuring that he’d see Taeyong around. Should he not be busy with work, that was. Taeyong left with nothing more than a buzz, empty handed and tired.

* * *

Ten had been right that night though. Often, Taeyong would jump to a different bar, scope out other options and go from there, repeating the process. He never went to the same space two nights in a row, yet he found himself peeking into the one he had met Ten in and sitting down before he could tell himself no. The interactions got less awkward and more open each time, conversation about the weather turning into debates about morals and what their dreams were. Ten told stories about elaborate plans he had executed and left out all the gritty details of any involvement he had with the mafia. Taeyong eventually confided in him that he had been stealing as a means of adrenaline, a one man team perfecting a risky craft. A foolish move had it been someone else, but Ten was intrigued.

“So is that why you approached me that night?” Ten spoke, a slight accent spilling that Taeyong had gotten used to. He was leaning on the table closer to Taeyong, the space between them buzzing with energy. Even after a few weeks of talking, that feeling had yet to wear off. The only way Taeyong could explain it was sitting at the top of the downhill fall of a roller-coaster. Your head is fuzzy, your body tingling in anticipation for when the locks release and you become unsure of when you're actually going to fall.

Taeyong nodded. “Something about you was different..” Heavy eyes examined Ten’s face, and truthfully, he didn’t want to be anyone else’s center of attention. Taeyong sat back, putting more distance between then, running his hands over his thighs to remove the sweat from his palms.

“Well I suppose that something has led us here…” Ten settled himself back, realizing that he has chipped away at the confidence Taeyong had. Taeyong felt vulnerable, and it was strange. He had always been so sure that he wanted nothing but riches in his life. That it would be the only thing he needed to remain happy. But sitting in a bar, the scent of wood furnishings and years of spilled hard liquors filling his nose, he felt content with someone who was a stranger not too long ago. And despite the witty and strong responses Ten had, he also felt a bit baffled by how he felt. Something was very different about this, and the two of them were vividly aware of it. Ten took a sip of his drink, holding it close to him as he looked into it. He didn’t look up at Taeyong as he spoke, but he could feel the spark that jumped between them. “What do you say we take this elsewhere, next time?”

There had never been a solid give that there was a next time. Taeyong sat in the bar some nights and Ten had never showed up. Now though, Ten was equally - if not more - interested in Taeyong. The bar had grown boring, but there was more that Ten wanted to discover about Taeyong. What kind of adrenaline made him tick, what were his limits, if there were any. Once he had gotten into his ‘line of work’, as Ten nonchalantly called his involvement in the inner city crime ring, he never found anyone _exhilarating_ enough to keep his attention. Never enough of a risk, not willing to push back, too soft. Too easy of a catch and not enough substance to them other than a pretty face.

Taeyong on the other hand, was more than a pretty face, though he possessed that as well. He knew what he wanted, and how to achieve these things, and Ten wanted nothing more then someone who had their head on right; even if a few screws inside were a little loose.

So when Ten asked about a ‘next time’, Taeyong had to hold himself back from jumping at the offer. Never wise to look too desperate, not that it hadn’t worked in the past before. He tilted his head up slightly, as if to look down on Ten, questioning him without words. Ten watched his jaw muscle tense as he looked for the best way to respond. “That’d be great, but how can I trust that you’ll show?”

Ten set his glass back down on the table, a bit too aggressive on purpose. Taeyong didn’t even bat an eye at him, the reaction that Ten had been hoping for. He sat back again, pulling his phone from his pocket, and Taeyong realized he had never seen the thing. “Put your number in and I’ll prove it to you.” Taeyong took the offer slowly, typing in his number and sliding the phone back. After Ten seems to have saved it, Taeyong excuses himself from the table, giving a small goodbye before he leaves, headed towards his small studio apartment not far.

As he walks down the dampened sidewalk, the street lights decorating the ground in an array of colors, he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He’s hesitant to answer, having given his number to a number of questionable people in the past, but he does so anyways.

“A phone call is far more memorable than a text,” The now familiar voice sounded like velvet over the phone. Taeyong stuttered a bit, trying to reply, but Ten’s voice broke through his thoughts. “Why don't you let me take you on a date,” Silence hung on the line, but Ten ended the call with “On me,” before there was a chance to deny.

* * *

Months passed and Taeyong had found a new adrenaline, Ten having fed into the rush. Private flights and intimate conversations on the rooftops of restaurants in Paris were paired with a new way to pursue Taeyong’s old ruse. And oh how well the two of them worked together as a team. Taeyong showed Ten the ropes of what he normally did, Ten realizing had Taeyong not gotten distracted all that time ago, he could have whipped him of all he had. Ten saw he had a potential and wanted Taeyong to be able to properly use it, even if it was a risk bringing someone on the job that the boss hadn’t approved. Ten could care less, having called the shots on his own heists for the past three years and nothing going ary.

So when he and Taeyong flew out to Germany, he propositioned Taeyong with the idea and hoped for the best. Taeyong was always meticulous in all he did, even if it was answering questions he already knew the answer to. Small details never escaped him and Ten knew for a fact he wouldn’t pass up an opportunity to get his fix. Taeyong lovingly caressed Ten’s cheek before he answered with a nonchalant “Of course.” He didn’t ask questions, didn’t wonder why Ten was pulling such stunts, because small details _never_ escaped him. Though he had put a lot of trust into Ten, Taeyong was smart. He paid attention to the credit card used, which almost always had different names. He watched how some people spoke to him opposed to others. But the biggest tell was how he had never told Taeyong what he did for a living. The secret meetings, never having stepped foot in his house and only spending intimate nights at Taeyong's studio apartment. Though Taeyong could play a fool well to get what he wanted, he was nothing close to one.

But nonetheless, he agreed.

Well aware of the dangers with getting involved with the mafia.

But one heist turned into two. Then three. And eventually they had lost count. Ten never told his boss who was helping him, bad etiquette to bring your lover into a workplace he shouldn’t be. Ten knew this, but he had a lot of faith in Taeyong. Only once had he let feelings get the better of him as he worked, and that was with Ten. There was a reason they had met, and it all seemed to boil down to the fact they were meant to be a team. The both of them had different ideas that bounced off each other, plans only got more extreme and they came out better than the last. They were unstoppable.

* * *

They had never been discreet about them seeing each other, not that it particularly mattered. The expensive dates, the lavish clothes and jewelry the two of them traded between each other. Ten had even given Taeyong a set of earrings that he wore often. All of the times they had traveled abroad had corresponded with things that Ten was assigned to. The expenses all came out of Ten’s pocket and never from the lot of men he worked with. Yet word got to Ten’s boss, and he wasn’t the happiest to find out who Ten’s mysterious lover was. See, Taeyong had been truthful with Ten the whole duration of their relationship. He had never been arrested, he had no criminal record that was on paper, he never stole from people he personally knew, and most importantly, he wasn’t involved in the mafia. Before he met Ten, that was.

But none of that was what Kun was concerned with when he heard the name ‘Taeyong’ roll off of Lucas’ tongue. Out of everyone Ten worked with, Yukhei was probably Ten’s closest friend. He had waited 4 months to let him in on who he had been seeing someone, but couldn’t help himself from gushing at some point, a side of Ten that Lucas was not expecting. He waited another 5 to tell him his name. Kun, having Ten as his right man - who was much like a brother now - trusted him enough to make smart decisions. Not only in business, but in his everyday life as well. He tried his hardest to not be upset with Ten for not realizing the connection, though it was on Kun for not having mentioned the name that matched the pretty face that stole his family’s ring.

Lucas held his head down when Ten walking into Kun’s office, having accidentally slipped up with Taeyong’s name and watching Kun's face change. Ten knew it would happen eventually, their private affairs never staying private for too long. What he wasn’t expecting was the stern look on Kun’s face as he stared at him, feeling like it felt more like he was looking through him. Kun never had a dark expression; he told people what to do politely, he always tried to negotiate before he’d send out a hit, and he had only done two hits himself in his entirety of taking over from his father. Ten tried to talk while standing but Kun motioned him to sit down.

“Break things off with him,” Kun spoke, warm enough to not sound like a threat, but cold enough to sound as a warning, keeping his jaw loose to avoid sounding too gritty. He tapped his foot periodically as Ten looked at him, silent, but not in protest.

“Can I ask why?” Ten sat back and crossed his leg over his knee, dropping his shoulders in, looking smaller than he already was.

Kun tilted his head, resting his head back and glancing at Yukhei, who had been quiet since Ten had walked in. "Care to tell him who Taeyong is?"

Lucas lifted his head to meet Ten's eyes and licked his lips. There was no winning in this situation and Lucas knew, he just didn't want to tell Ten. For the first time in a while, he had seen Ten happy; genuinely, honestly happy, not just living on a thrill. From what he gathered about Taeyong from the small interactions they had, Taeyong was just a guy who couldn't find satisfaction in many things; yet somehow found it in Ten. Yukhei gave a weak smile and Ten felt his heart drop. "He's the one who has the Qian's family ring."

Kun watches as Ten's eyes dart around, remembering the small statement ring Taeyong wore a handful of times. After a year and a half, Ten had considered replacing the ring, something with sentiment, a promise to Taeyong, but he had yet to do it. Ten glanced up at Kun, taking a deep breath before he spoke; things could get very nasty, but he couldn’t stop his tongue before the question spilled out. “What if I got the ring back, could I stay with him?”

“Absolutely not.” Kun held his ground. Had it been any other item, he may have considered it. The night was one he never spoke much about, feeling an odd shame in having let his guard down. Taeyong was in fact good looking, but not particularly the type Kun went after. Nonetheless, the conversation was good and the alcohol aided. Taeyong was a smooth talker, always adapted to the people he was going to pocket something from. Before Kun knew it, the bandit to his side had swiftly pulled the ring off in cupped handshake as he took off. Shameful, almost, but Kun had gotten over it eventually. It was gone, there was no way to get it back as he hardly remembered the night clearly. Ten on the other hand did, having to bring him home and settle him. “Look, I know that things have gone well but I can’t allow it..” Kun continued, knowing his friend was hurt. “Just, end it with him and we’ll talk later. You’ve got a week.”

  
***

The week was spent well; they went and reminissed in the old bar, drove the city as the sun set and stayed with each other for the better part of the night. They regretted nothing, settling small promises on each other’s skin as they figured out where to go from here. Ten tried to keep the impending fall out quiet, but Teayong had other plans.

He was good at leaving, it was probably one of the things he had gotten the best at. So he slipped out of the bed once he was positive that Ten had fallen asleep, a few disapproving grumbles on his part, but not much else. The room faintly lit from the glow of dawn after the rain let up, curtains open for the city to peer in on the show. Taeyong’s heart felt as if it was on display for all to see, and the sinking feeling in his stomach hadn’t left since the morning before. But looking out the window, he bore all his wrong doings and the little shame he had, only for things to come down to this. He packed a small bag, slipping into a pair of jeans and a sweater, making sure to leave the hood up to cover his face. He wrote out a note, leaving it tucked safely under Ten’s phone, positive that he would check it right away. He tiptoed around the room, gathering a few more of his belongings and leaving Ten in his own bed, with nothing more than a gentle kiss that lingered for a few seconds too long.

When the sun finally rose and filled the room with a golden light, it didn’t feel much like Taeyong had left. Ten fluttered his eyes open, covering his them with his arm once he laid on his back. He reached over to look for his lover, but his hands only collected the sheets that were empty next to him. He sat himself up, scanning the room, the light making some of Taeyong’s less fancy and more normal positions seem glamorous. “Taeyong,” Ten called out, softly, an ache in his chest growing, but he tried to push it aside. He tossed the blanket off of him, setting himself on the edge of the bed, his bare feet making the rug under him flatten as he rubbed away the morning chill. He scanned the room, the collect of clutter missing the most important part of it all: Taeyong. When he finally stood up, his calls being answered by an unbearable silence, his feet tirely carried him to his phone.

Taeyong had learned him too well, but Ten had let go of the insecurity long ago, the first time he had given in to kiss him. So when the note fell from under his phone, Ten let it, the small swishing sound being the only thing filling the room. He nodded as he read what was written, putting it back on the desk. He paused for a moment, a smile on his face that quickly vanished. He went and collected himself before he did his things, aimlessly walking out the door, making sure to lock it out of habit. Even Taeyong’s car had vanished, leaving nothing but the dry spot under it as evidence the whole thing wasn’t a dream. He had left and it was like he took the storm with him, leaving something so small, yet so obvious behind.

Ten addressed Lucas when he first got to the house him, Kun and Lucas shared, a solemn explanation that Taeyong had left and Ten wasn’t sure where he had gone. Yuhei tried his best to comfort his friend, though he knew too well that heartbreak was something that took some time to get used to, so he didn’t push the ‘feel good’ agenda. And when Ten told Kun the news, he was taken aback by the tight, reassuring hug that Kun had given him. As much as Kun was soft in many of his mannerisms, he was not known to be affectionate. Ten shrugged it off, sitting himself down in the chair across from Kun in his office again. “So, back to business as usual, I suppose.” Ten’s voice seemed to crack a bit, but no tears threatened to well up. It was an empty feeling, a feeling of being a bit misplaced.

“Are you sure you’re prepared for that?” Kun questioned, watching his friend think.

Ten nodded, affirmative and strong, and Kun nodded back. “What else am I supposed to do?” The question was a bit baited, a hint of anger behind it.

Kun left it there, not wanting to tempt an already wounded heart. “I know I said I didn't want it back, but I was curious if you were aware where the ring was?”

Ten shook his head. “No. But I can look for it. He left his house, and seemingly everything in it.” Kun nodded, Ten excusing himself before the conversation led on any longer. When he closed the door behind him, he let out a sigh, cracking his neck and glancing around. Lucas stopped in his tracks when he heard Ten’s shoes clicking on the tiled floor, the disposition he held far different than the one he had earlier. Yukhei shook his head, knowing very well Ten knew something the rest of them didn’t, but kept to himself as Ten left.

***

  
After a month of Ten searching the apartment, Kun had lost hope and figured he’d never see his family’s ring again. He had given him normal assignments, that Ten was taking in stride, clean and efficient as he always was. He hadn’t brought Taeyong up since the day he left, and no one but Lucas pondered on it. He was a bright boy, the main reason why he was allowed to partake in much of the planning, and he paid well to details and knew more about the human psyche then he let on. Ten was a sly liar, but he only could uphold the end of his deal for so long before he broke. So when Lucas approached him, he was taken aback.

“So, when are you going to give it up?” Yukhei questioned over a warm coffee, the seating outside the cafe secluded enough that he felt Ten would be comfortable talking.

“What do you mean?” Ten didn’t look up, stirring in a heavy helping of creamer into his coffee.

  
“Kun may be oblivious but I know you better. You’re still in contact with Taeyong.” He takes a sip from his cup, his face twisting at the bitterness. Ten hands him the sugar and cream without hesitation.

“You’re too smart for your own good, you know.” Ten sits back, holding his coffee close to him. “You do well to take care of Kun, will you?”

“Always..” Yukhei looked up, his voice dropping lower as he leaned forward to speak to Ten. “I’ll always be a phone call away, you know.” Ten nods, pulling a small envelope out of his jacket pocket and placing it on the small table between them. It’s addressed to Kun, sealed nicely and nothing else written on it. Lucas grabs it, tucking it into his own pocket and nodding. “So, this is it?”

Ten nodded, adjusting his weight in the chair before he speaks. “I was certain the night I had met him he hadn’t stolen anything..” Ten looked around as he smiled, eyes light up in the midday sun. “But he did, and I can’t let him not have it.”

Yukhei shakes his head, the sappy gesture almost too much to handle. “I’ll be sure to get this to Kun.”

“Yes, please,” Ten says as he waves over for the check, paying and standing up with his friend. “Just place it on his desk for me, no need for you to explain anything. It’s all in the letter.”

Lucas nodded, extending his hand for a handshake, only to be pulled into a long, meaningful hug. Lucas laughed, pulling away some before he spoke. “You’ve gone soft on me,” He jokes as he leaves, making his way to the house, leaving Ten to do as he needed.

Kun walked into his office unsuspectingly. Much like Lucas said, Kun was oblivious to what Ten was planning. Not entirely, but he knew far less than he let on. So the small, slightly yellow tinted envelope placed precisely in the center of his desk mat was a surprise to him. He took off his coat and hung it up, walking to his chair and sitting down, taking the envelope into delicate, steady hands. It was weighty, and Kun knew what it was. Carefully, he opened it, taking out the letter and setting the envelope down.

> _Kun,_
> 
> _ I want to start this off with an apology. For all that time ago when I told you that it was foolish to have let yourself get caught up to lose something so precious to you. I didn’t know what having something dear to you meant, or how it felt to let it slip through your fingers so easily. There’s no way I could change the past, or change how things played out, or else I would go back and tell myself to be less harsh on you._
> 
> _ But that's something that you and I have come to terms with; the fact that we have gotten so close that harsh words had stopped stinging. In turn, meaningful words have started to hold more weight. The kind gestures, the even headed conversations, the way there was an unspoken trust between us in all we did. Each and every one of those things hold a special place in my heart._
> 
> _ So, this letter is written with a heavy heart. I know you’re not naive, and I know you trust me. And this is just another thing I hope you trust my judgement on. You’ll find your family’s ring in the envelope with this letter. Yes, it’s the original. No, none of the gems are missing, it hasn’t be readjusted to fit taeyong’s hand any better. It’s in its prime, just like it was the night he managed to slip it off your hand. He won’t miss it one bit._
> 
> _ Because I’ve replaced it, or I will have by the time you read this letter._
> 
> _ Taeyong has settled us a place somewhere a bit quieter, less common for us to run from. I’ll be on a flight to meet him there by twelve this afternoon. I’ve left all my belongings behind, including my phone and any devices, not that you’re going to set out to find the two of us anyways. If I’ve learned anything about you in the years I’ve spent along your side, I know you don’t hold grudges easily._
> 
> _ You had told me that not all that glitters is gold and that somethings were more worth stealing them others. And you were right. Because eyes glitter even under low lighting, and a heart is probably the most valuable thing to steal._
> 
> _ I guess with this, all I’m saying is I have found something precious to me and I'm not going to let it slip away from me either. I wouldn’t be able to sit and let myself wonder where in the world Taeyong ended up._
> 
> _ In the future, I hope we can agree to leave our differences and the past behind us, and when that time comes I will reach out to you. Don’t bother asking Yuhei, because he doesn’t even know where I’m going. In due time, I will reach out to him as well._
> 
> _Your brother,_  
_ Ten_

Kun set the letter aside and took the ring out of the envelope, playing with it for a minute before he slipped it on his finger, the once empty space feeling like it was right now. He sat back and glanced at the letter again, knowing well in his heart he would forgive Ten. The feeling fleated when Lucas walked in, a soft smile feeling much like a little brother’s way of comforting his older. Kun nodded, smiling to himself a bit.

The reunion was full of sparks, Ten and Taeyong having gone such a long time without being in each other's arms. A few minutes passed as the two shared tear-stained kisses and held on as they processed that it was real again, and then they were willing to leave their worlds behind to start something new with each other.

Something that neither of them knew they wanted.

Something normal. Something domestic. Something stable.

So, Ten worked up the courage and pulled away from Taeyong, getting down on one knee and smiling like a fool before he could even get the words out. Now the child-like smile matched the wondrous look in his eyes, far softer then when they had met. The words rolled off his tongue like he had practiced the whole plane trip, but they were the sweetest thing Taeyong could hear. “Will you marry me?” Seemed cheesy enough as it was, but Taeyong’s response made it even worse.

“I’m ready for your last name to be the last thing I ever steal.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> There might be a second part to this at some point, kinda of wrapping up the lose ends with Kun and Ten's relationship and get a glimpse into Taeyong and Ten's relationship a few years after!


End file.
